Que bonitos son los Domingos
by Glow 241O
Summary: Los Domingos son para estar con tu familia, tus amigos... En fin, un precioso tiempo libre después de una larga semana de trabajo. ¿Y qué tal le irá éste Domingo a nuestro Hokage? [One-Shot. Estoy haciendo mini-relatos para quien quiera, más información en el interior.] [SasuSaku & NaruHina] [Créditos de la imagen a "girlUnknown" de DeviantArt.]


**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

**_Nota de la autora:_**_ Éste Fic lo tenía pensado hace bastante tiempo xD, pero no sabía cómo describirlo. Viendo que me quedó bastante cortito, he pensado en hacer una serie de historias sin ninguna concordancia de las parejas **cannon** que **VOSOTROS** me pidáis. [NH/ST/SS/SI/CK] Incluso podría escribir sobre sus adorables frutos del amor, los hijos. ¡Ah! Y una de mis parejas preferidas es el GaaMatsu, por lo que si no me pedís historias de ellos, las haré yo por mi cuenta. xD_

_Las historias no serán capítulos, sino que serán subidas por separado. Aún así informaré a la persona que me pida alguna por mensaje privado para su comodidad._

_Sin más, espero que disfrutéis de ésta pequeña historia y que me pidáis alguna que otra. No prometo hacer historia por día, pero trataré de tardar como máximo tres días. _

_¡Un saludo y espero que os guste!_

* * *

**Que bonitos son los Domingos.**

**Residencia Uzumaki, Domingo 10:09 am.**

**POV Naruto.**

¡**B**uenos días mundo! Hoy es Domingo, el día más hermoso de la semana. Sin obligaciones, sin quehaceres. Un día para estar íntegro con mi _mujer._ Aún me cuesta pronunciar la palabra. No puedo creer que después de todo reine la paz en Konoha, y sobretodo ella haya traído la paz y la felicidad a mí. Me siento orgulloso de mí mismo cada vez que la veo al despertar, ahí dormida, como si todo lo que hubiera ocurrido formara parte de un borroso pasado, borroso y lejano. Sonreí.

—Hinata ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio a comer?— Pregunté a mi _esposa_ dirigiéndome hacia la sala de estar, donde ella se encontraba.

—La verdad amor, he quedado con Sakura en que iríamos a comer a su casa hoy. ¿Sabes que Sasuke ha vuelto? Me ha llamado ésta mañana para contármelo mientras tú dormías.— Se acercó a mí, levantándose del sofá y me sonrió con esa sonrisa tan increíblemente dulce, que sólo ella sabe poner. Me sonrojé, restándole importancia a la llegada de mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Y entonces caí en la cuenta.

—¿En serio?— Me entusiasmé tomando sus manos, ella asintió con la misma euforia.

Estaba bastante nervioso, pero más contento y eufórico por verle después de no sé cuántas semanas. Fue de misión, y dado a la tardanza, seguramente se le complicó bastante. Quería que me contara todo, con todo lujo de detalles... Para algo yo era el Kazekage ¿No?

De camino a casa de Sakura paré a comprar algunos dulces y Hinata también compró algunas flores en la floristería de Ino, cómo no. Nos quedamos a charlar con ella, y seguimos nuestro camino.

Al llegar a la casa donde Sakura vivía y pronto seguramente también mi mejor amigo, tocamos a la puerta repetidas veces.

—¡Sakura-chaan!— Grité a pleno pulmón, era imposible que no me escuchara.

Hinata me miró preocupada.

—¿Qué hora es? Quizás hemos llegado pronto...— Mi mujer sonó dubitativa, pero más o menos por el sol podría suponer que serían las 12 de la mañana. Aún así, le entregué la caja de dulces y me acerqué a un señor que pasaba por ahí para preguntarle la hora.

Volví con mi esposa y evidentemente, eran las 12 y seis de la mañana.

—¿A qué hora habíais quedado?— Pregunté volviendo a tocar la puerta.

—A las once y media, Naruto-kun. ¿Qué hora te dijo el señor?— Me preguntó devolviéndome la caja.

—Las 12 y seis, amor.— Los dos nos miramos extrañados y tuve una idea. —¡Hina! ¿Por qué no usas el Byakugan?— Sonreí abiertamente.

—¿Estás loco? Sería invadir su intimidad.— Protestó algo sonrojada, yo me reí y le supliqué con la mirada.

—Vamos Hina, no vamos a quedarnos aquí como idiotas...— Rió y negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

—No tienes remedio...— Frunció el ceño divertida y giró su mirada hacia la casa de Sakura. —Está bien pero... No me mires, sabes que me da vergüenza.— Se sonrojó tapándose con una mano la mitad de la cara que daba hacia mi lado. Quería comérmela de la ternura que me provocaba ésta escena.

Pasaron unos segundos, yo miraba a la casa como si también pudiera ver su interior. De repente Hinata se sobresaltó, la miré y antes de poder decir nada, tomó mi brazo y me arrastró con toda su fuerza.

—¡Oi! ¡Hina-chaaan! ¿Qué pasaaaa?— Preguntaba molesto, no entendía nada. ¿Por qué nos íbamos de esa manera?

—S-sa-Sakura-chan está ocu-ocupada.— Me paró en medio de la calle y me miró. Me sorprendí al ver sus mejillas tan coloradas.

—¿Ocupada con qué? ¿Qué es tan importante como para no abrir la puerta a sus amigos?— Pregunté bastante molesto.

—Naru-kun ¿Te acuerdas que te he comentado que Sasuke ha venido hoy?— No me miró al formular la pregunta, y seguía sonrojada. Me limité a asentir. —Bueno, digamos que... le está dando la bienvenida.— Volvió a agarrarme la camiseta, arrastró de mí y se encamino hacia quién sabe donde.

—"La bienvenida..."— De pronto, mi cara de tonto pasó a cara de sorpresa. —¡Sakura-chan y Sasuke están fo...— Hinata se giró rápidamente y me tapó la boca con las dos manos, totalmente sonrojada.

—¡Cállate!— Su sonrojo estaba al límite, y el mío casi parecido, sin embargo estallé en carcajadas. Hinata me miró con los mofletes hinchados, yo reí más.

Continuamos caminando en silencio, hasta llegar a casa, al entrar, hablé.

—Oi Hina-chan ¿Qué estaban haciendo?— Cerré la puerta de casa y Hinata se tensó notablemente, dándome la espalda.

—No te pienso decir eso.— Se encaminó al salón, pero le corté el paso abrazándola desde atrás.

—Ah, muy bien. Entonces enséñamelo...— Susurré en su oído, noté un escalofrío en su pequeño cuerpo, al igual que su piel comenzando a erizarse.

—Naruto...— Un jadeo salió de sus labios, que pronto fueron sellados por los míos. La acorralé entre la pared y mi cuerpo y ahí comenzó el hermoso día de Domingo.


End file.
